rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Derrmann/Goodbye.
Unfortunately, It is time for my leave of the wiki. I have been here since the black trailer, had my fair share of laughs, had my fair share of tears, and had my fair share of rage. I've helped overthrow corrupt crats, and attempted to help the new people to a good place here. I never got to RP, but I'm sure it would have been worthy of mention here. If said goodbye to a great many people, and good riddance to a few. Still, my time here comes to a close. I hate to say it, but I cannot relate to anyone anymore. I cannot relate to the new people (though some of you are great to hang out with, but at the same time, I feel as though you are too different to be a good friend in the long run. The Old people, some of us have stood through thick and thin, are starting to ever so slightly aggrivate me. I'm too antisocial and too much of a hothead to stop myself from pissing you off or getting pissed off. But the truth is, there are few here who I could consider good friends. Some of you are great allies. Unfortunately, nothing good lasts forever, and my time here will only get more aggrivating or outcasting as time goes on. Inevitably, I will be banned or hated if this continues. The simple truth is Chat is way too political. With all of the recent changes, and all of the alienation or treachery or sockpuppeting, I no longer find the chat a fun place. With it's diversity, chat is a fun and entertaining place. However, now that politics have entered and bad blood no circulates, I can't be friends with some of you, I've lost some friends, and now I will have lost the good times of chat. Now, some of you find my actions questionable or unforgivible. I hate leaving like this. I feel like I'm betraying my friends and potential friends. My antisocial nature at school leaves me with an attention need that can only be fulfilled on the internet. I cant stand people at school, nor the culture that they live in. I have one friend who I can count on through thick or thin now, I've gone to a different highschool from most of them, thus I can only talk to him. I greatly enjoy talking to others, however, I cannot sustain such communications if I feel as if I don't belong. If I cannot relate in a positive manner outside of chat and anime, then I'm going to slowly slip from the group. This is what has happened. I'd like to thank all of the good people I've met here. All the people who tried to include me in things that I had no business being in. I thank those who stood by me, encouraged me, and helped me troubled times. It is with a heavy heart I think about what I am going to leave. This wiki, when it is in a time of peace, IS a family. A highly disfunctional, disorderly, and backwards family granted, but a family whove I've spent the past months with to arrive where we are today. It will be hard for me to know that there is a community there that I cannot talk to, and it will put me in to a depression for quite some time. You may, however, see me around the Fanon if CCCD decides to do some RPing. However, this wiki is in good hands. I'm too much of a downer, and have never done very much to help the wiki. I hope you all forgive me, for I am a flower, I grow, and wilt. I will be found in some places, if you wish you can ask me which places, and can be contacted there if I'm enough of a friend to you to do so. My patch of soil has dried, Thus kindly I scatter. Category:Blog posts